Road to Recovery
by McFudge
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is over, but there is still a lot to fix in the Wizarding World. Join Ron, Harry, Hermione and the rest of the gang as they try to pull their lives back together and grow closer in the process.
1. Start of the Road

**AN: Hey guys! I had an idea for a Harry Potter Fic and I thought I'd try it out. Here's the first chapter. I think this will end up quite long so we'll see. I'd absolutely love any feedback. Constructive Criticism is always welcome but please no flames. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Peace**

**McFudge**

Harry was so exhausted after The Battle of Hogwarts that he climbed up to dormitory, collapsed onto his four-poster bed and slept for the next 20 hours. When he awoke, he found Neville, Ron, Seamus, and Dean in the dormitory, still out. Harry was pleasantly surprised at how restful his sleep was. He had been expecting to be plagued by horrifying nightmares and would have to relive the past two days in his head, but he got lucky for once. Harry figured he'd have to deal with the nightmares soon, but he was just glad that he didn't have to deal with it at the moment.

Harry decided to leave his dormitory and go in search of food. Thankfully Kreacher had managed to find him some clean robes. Harry hoped that Hermione would still have the beaded bag, but Harry had his wand, invisibility cloak and the Maurader's Map, and everything else could be replaced. He meandered down to the common room, where Harry found many older witches and wizards collapsed on conjured cots on the floor. He figured the people who were not students were in no state to go home so crashed in the common rooms of their old houses. Harry was glad to see Hermione sitting in one of the chairs by the fire, looking at something in her lap.

Luckily Gryffindor tower had not obtained too much damage and it was still useable as living quarters. There were probably other students and people crashed in classrooms, as not all the dormitories had gotten quite so lucky.

Upon hearing Harry enter the room, Hermione looked up and met his eyes. She quietly got up and maneuvered around the sleeping forms to join Harry. The 2 of them made their way to the portrait hole, where the Fat Lady had fled and her portrait was hanging open.

The two of them walked in silent companionship, dodging the rubble that filled the Hogwarts halls. Most of the structure of the building was intact, but some walls were missing or had major holes in them. Harry and Hermione spotted a few spots where things were very obviously being held together with magic. The cool morning air coming in through the walls sent a chill through the silent and deserted halls.

Once they got closer to the Great Hall, they started to hear noises and the castle seemed less eerie. Harry and Hermione entered the halls and stopped to grab toast and fruit from a table in the corner before joining McGonagall and the rest of the teaching staff and adults who had came to help. There were no Weasleys present, but Harry assumed they were too overcome with grief to be able to deal with all that was necessary to get the castle back to working order.

There was a great flurry of activity present in the great hall that was not found elsewhere in the castle. The hospital wing had been demolished so the injured were being treated in the great hall. Madam Pomfrey was supervising many healers who had come from Saint Mungos to help. Some people were being cured right there, but others had to be taken to St. Mungos for better care.

The dead had been taken to chambers off the hall, the death eater far away from their friends, at last unable to harm anyone. There was a lot to take care of in the next few days, and Hermione figured that she, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and many other DA members would be heavily involved in the recovery process, if for no other purpose than to give people hope. Yes, the forces of evil had been vanquished, but they were still a long way from ok, and there would be a lot of healing that would need to happen before the wizarding society would be back on its feet. After the pair had stood there for a bit, McGonagall realized that they were there and called out,

"Potter! Granger! Would you be able to provide us with another opinion?"

"Sure professor," Hermione volunteered. The two of them moved to McGonagall's side ready to throw themselves into work in an effort to forget all the inner ghosts and demons they would have to face and fight.

McGonagall looked at them with an expression that could only be called pride. "How are you two holding up?"

"Quite well Professor," Harry replied, uncomfortable with McGonagall's sudden interest in his mental health. He was not used to McGonagall being sentimental and to be perfectly honest, it made him a tad uncomfortable to be asked personal questions by his stern, no-nonsense professor.

At that, McGonagall gave him a piercing look. "Potter I don't think that statement is quite true."

"You're right professor, but I mean no offense by this but I really don't want to talk to you about it. I will talk to people, but I can't talk to you." Harry was so not ready to deal with everything. There was so much that had happened in the past year that he would rather forget. Plus he had just saved the Wizarding World again and he would have everyone's eyes on him. And all Harry wanted to do was hide and that would be very hard.

McGonagall looked slightly taken aback, but also slightly relieved, as she really wasn't good at the whole feelings thing. She didn't want to talk either.

"Well moving on then. We have been scrambling around trying to take care of everything. Many people are injured, many are dead and everyone else is grieving. We must also rebuild the castle, take care of the death eaters locked in the dungeons. There are also many issues to be dealt with that don't directly pertain to our school such as the ministry of magic and Azkaban. Also, we must determine what do with the school next year as many students did not receive a full year of education this past year and those who were here did not receive satisfactory education."

Hermione was perpetually the brightest witch of the age. She began to babble to McGonagall and the two of them walked off. Harry hung back and wandered over towards Kingsley. They were discussing plans to repair Hogwarts.

As Hermione talked to McGonagall she kept up her usual over-intelligent, well thought out banter. She clung to how she always acted, to try and make things normal. She needed to do this to retain her sanity and strength. Hermione was determined to stay strong, there would be many people who needed somebody to lean on, and she intended to be that person. The Weasleys in particular would need help, especially Ron. Hermione would be there for him. She didn't understand why it was so important to her to comfort Ron and she wasn't really sure that she wanted to understand her strong feelings.

Hermione finished spurting ideas to McGonagall and joined Harry by Kingsley. They helped organize recovery efforts until Ron and Ginny showed up in the door. Then the two of them excused themselves from the group and joined the siblings in the entryway. The four of them exited the castle and walked down to the lake, trying to comfort each other in this hard time and get on to the road to recovery.


	2. Bumps Along the Way

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Any reviews are greatly appreciated! I would love to hear what you think, just no flames please!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! (sadly) Those rights go to JK Rowling!**

**Peace**

**McFudge**

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny walked out of the hall and down to the lake. Harry stood next to Ginny, but he was slightly conflicted as to how to treat her. He knew that he wanted a relationship with her. Harry definitely liked her, maybe even loved her. But Harry never had been very good at relationships and he didn't know how to go about re-starting a relationship with her. He knew he had hurt her when he broke up with her and he felt awful about it. Also, Harry, and especially Ginny were grieving at the moment and he wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to start a relationship at the moment. However, Harry craved the comfort a relationship with Ginny would give him. As he stood next to her, Harry could barely bear being so close but not being able to comfort Ginny and gain comfort from her, but he really didn't want to overstep any boundaries.

Ginny also had issues being close to Harry. Even after all he had put her through when he broke up with her last year, she really had come to realize that it was for the greater good. She still was incredibly attracted to Harry and just wanted him to hold her. She didn't want to take advantage of him though, as Harry was grieving, just as she was. Ginny also wasn't sure if she could handle all the baggage that came with a relationship either. She really missed Fred, and she knew that she was still in shock and the whole weight of the situation would set in soon. It still hurt to be near Harry, but not with him. Maybe she should just talk to him. Ginny figured she would deal with it later.

While Harry and Ginny were both individually aching to be together, there was a plausible awkwardness between Ron and Hermione. The kiss they shared during the battle had been impulsive and full of passion. They were taken up in the heat of battle and the prospect of losing each other drove them together. The two of them had both very enjoyed it, but they had no idea where they should go from there.

Hermione had realized that she deeply cared for Ron during her 6th year and her feelings had become evident to her when Ron left during their horcrux hunt. She wasn't quite ready to show the world her feelings yet though. Hermione wasn't sure she ready to let Ron know how she felt. They had always had a special relationship, both getting jealous whenever the other showed slight interest in a member of the opposite sex. She deeply cared for Ron and wanted him to be happy. If she had to admit it, Hermione really wanted Ron to be happy with her. However, she wasn't sure how to go about initiating a relationship, especially when Ron was so clueless. Also, in light of recent events, there was so much emotional healing that had to occur for all of them before a relationship could even pass through Hermione's mind.

Ron was also contemplating the kiss he and Hermione had shared. He had enjoyed it, but Ron was unsure of what to do. He wasn't even really certain of how he felt about Hermione, but there was definitely something between them. Ron however had no idea how to go about anything. Plus, Ron was full of grief over Fred, Lupin, Tonks and all the other people who had died in the battle. It would be a long time before Ron returned to his old self. He just had no idea what to do about the whole situation with Hermione.

The four of them reached the lake shore and sat down, silent for a while.

"What's going to happen with school?" Ginny asked, "I mean, you guys missed a whole year, and most of Dumbledore's Army and I missed most of the year. Plus the education that was being provided during the year wasn't up to Hogwart's standard. It's just so uncertain. Plus so many of our classmates are…" Ginny swallowed hard and trailed off, unable to face the death's that had occurred.

Hermione picked up where Ginny trailed off, "Yeah, I was talking to McGonagall. She was discussing that matter with the staff and the Order. They had a bunch of options on the table, and they were definitely trying to figure things out. I, for one, trust their judgment on this. McGonagall has the school's best interests at heart. She truly cares for the school and has our best interest at heart. It'll all work out. I'm sure Hogwarts will run in a matter that's best for everyone."

"How can you talk like it's all ok? It's not ok! Fred's gone, Teddy will grow out without parents, George lost his second half, we lost our brother. Dennis lost his idol and older brother and you guys are talking about school next year? " Ron yelled, a furious outbreak.

"It'll be fine Ron" Hermione soothed, trying to calm him down.

"No Hermione! It won't fricking be fine! What the hell are we supposed to do? We bloody lost our friends, and you guys are acting like life's fine. It's not bloody fine!" Ron screamed and stormed off towards the castle.

Hermione started to get up to follow him, but Harry stopped her. "Don't go Hermione."

"But Harry!" Hermione protested.

"No Hermione. Ron is hurting, and he will need help eventually. However, he really needs to be alone right now."

Hermione opened her mouth to counter him again, but Harry stopped her again.

"No. Hermione I mean it. We all have a lot of healing to do, and we'll have some good days and some bad days. There will be more bad days than good days to start with, and sometimes, we'll just need to be left alone. After Sirius and Dumbledore died, I was a wreck. Some days I needed someone to hold me and tell me it was ok, but some days I just really needed to be alone. Ron needs to be alone right now. Trust me."

Hermione grudgingly agreed and sat down, however as she Harry and Ginny talked, trying to keep the conversation light-hearted, Hermione couldn't stop glancing to where Ron had run off.

Eventually the morning turned to afternoon and the three of them went up to castle in search of lunch. Harry pulled out the Marauders Map and found Ron's name in a hallway by the kitchens. He sent Hermione and Ginny up to the Great Hall and went in search of Ron himself.

Harry found Ron sitting in a corner of the hallway, brooding.

"Hey mate."

Ron looked up when he heard Harry.

"Hey," He sounded dejected and hurt.

"Ron time to eat. We'll meet Ginny and Hermione up in the great hall. I know how hungry you must be."

"How can they be so ok with this? How can you be so ok with this?" Ron asked, pleading in his tone.

"They're not ok Ron. They're hurting just as much you or I are."

"But why are they acting so normal? Life isn't normal right now."

"No it's not. But we all have our own ways of coping. Hermione and Ginny have always coped by staying strong. They'll try and act like it's all ok, but eventually they'll break down. Everyone will act weirdly, but that's their own way to deal with it. It's going to be hard, but we'll get through," Harry felt weird cajoling Ron like this, but he always had his own way of doing things and Ron would need a lot of grace and a lot of help in the months to come.

"Thanks Harry. I mean it mate. Thank you for being there for me and keeping me sane."

"No problem. Should we go get some lunch?" Harry asked, reaching his arm out to help him up.

The two of them got up and made their way to the great hall, like brothers, each leaning on each they when they needed comfort.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Before going down to lunch, Hermione and Ginny went up to the girl's dormitory to grab their things before breakfast. The two of them were both staying in the same dorm. Hermione still had the beaded bag and she lent Ginny some clothes. Hermione went to change, and when she came back out, she found Ginny lost in thought.

"Hey Gin what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"What Ron said. Why don't I care? I mean he's my brother, but all I feel is a sense of disconnect. I feel like I just need to stay strong, but I feel bad. I really don't want to break down," Ginny looked forlorn.

"You care Ginny. You do. You just want to stay strong. You grew up with 6 older brothers and have never been encouraged to show emotion. This is how you cope. It's ok to break down. But if you want to stay strong, that's ok. Just let it out from time to time or you'll go insane," Hermione comforted her good friend, pained to see her in pain like that.

"Thank you Hermione. I really needed to hear that. It's true, I do feel the need to stay strong. And I do need to let go. But right now, I'm hungry. Can we go eat?"

Hermione smiled and the two of them left the dormitory and joined Harry and Ron in the Great Hall, where McGonagall was getting ready to start lunch.


End file.
